battlefieldfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
801st Infantry Division
The 801st Infantry Division is an American Military unit now composed of a Texas national guard and a standard US army elements. The 801st was formed out of the 170th Infantry Regiment and the 201st Infantry Brigade in 2006. They are led by Major gen. Howitz. History The 801st first served in Iraq against the Middle Eastern Coalition (events of Battlefield 2) during the Middle Eastern Coalition Uprising (2008-2011). From late-2010 to 2012, the 801st would go on to join many other American units in combatting Russian Ground Forces around central Europe in the Russo-American War (2012, treaty established, rebellious radicalists continuing skirmishes) (events of Battlefield: Bad Company). Two years later, long after the MEC hostilities have calmed and the Russo-American War ended more recently with a truce, an overthrow of the Iranian government had occurred by the People's Liberation Resistance (events of Battlefield 3). The 801st was once again called into the Middle East to engage the PLR. They were stationed in Mahabad, Iran, where PLR had already settled, along with other offensive American units. The 801st had been ordered to advance ahead while most other units retreated. When another coup d'etat in China transpired, raw Texas National Guard units and recent Army units were quickly put into the 801st. This created subtle anger among the veterans, though nothing spoken directly. Middle Eastern Coalition Uprising They fought mostly in the (fictional) city of Haqqar, where they were most prominent during the joint-assault on Hdali Square. They subsequently joined with American efforts to take the city. After successful, they partook in reorganizing Haqqar. After the restoration was completed, the 801st took camp in a nearby Iraqi army outpost to eradicate remaining insurgents. The 801st was later recalled to join many other units in the Karkand campaign. They fought throughout the area for two years in the campaign. They continued fighting the Coalition throughout the Middle East for several years until replaced by more rookie units in 2009. The 801st was then ordered eastward to quell insurgent presence in the remote regions, similar to their post-Haqqar operations. Iran Insurgency After some weeks, they had learned that a key PLR commander was conducting the Mahabad operations. After some missions, many of the Commander's subordinate officers were revealed. They had became 801st's primary targets. Urban warfare raged through the city by both sides, the Americans using their strong air superiority powers and the PLR using guerilla warfare and knowledge of the city. Both had certain weaknesses, the American side's being little knowledge of the PLR's numbers and influence, and the PLR's being much weaker vehicle elements. They conflict of Mahabad would later be dubbed 'Battle of Mahabad.' The Battle was fought with radical ferocity by both the 801st and the PLR. While the PLR lost almost all personnel and influence (only about a few dozen non-essential soldiers successfully retreated), the 801st had also taken heavy casualties. Despite this, the Battle of Mahabad would be recorded as the "801sts' Finest Hour", even moreso than the Hdali Square Offensive. Even veterans and survivors had also agreed with this view. The 801st would later join the Battle of Tehran and serve continuosly until the Russian Federation became involved in the war. The 801st than served in various parts of Iran, notably in Yazd, Kiasar, and in the Bandar Desert. Once the war ended, the 801st mostly dealt with sectarian violence in Iraq in the aftermath of the PLR coup. However, a concern once arose among the senior officers about personnel. The number of soldiers had been lower and dwindling since the Battle of Mahabad. Third Battalion In (fictional) Yahn, third battalion was ordered to take the small town and pave the way for EU forces to hold it down. However, 3rd BN's objective was complicated when they tackled with Russian VDV troops already camped in the area. This resulted in fierce fighting over the next four months, which would later be recorded as the "Siege of Yahn," or, as it was later dubbed by the others in 801st, "Third Battalion's Hell", for third battalion's unrelenting effort to push out the PLR and VDV. When 3rd BN would later link up with the rest of the 801st, they would have a reputation lasting for years as the most brave, dedicated subordinate unit of the division. However, all of the 801st agrees that their effort shouldn't be confused with the wild ferocity that the 801st was known for after Mahabad and Hdali, but rather tamed, strategic strength. This would later cause for third battalion to be selectively chosen for high risk missions that they would most often succeed in, building up more renown for the unit. But, six years later, this may cause third battalion to have one of the worst experiences out of that conflict in 2020. First Battalion Similar to how third battalion had its glory in Iran, the division's first battalion would have their own when the North Korea invaded America in 2020.